pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mihara Sora
|katakana = 美原そら|romaji = |Season = Infinity! Princess Pretty Cure|age = 13|gender = Female|birthday = 11th September|Zodiac = Virgo|Height = 171cm (5' 7")|hair color = Dark Brown (Sora) Vivid Purple with a Light Blue Ombré (Cure Himmel)|eye color = Green|family = Mihara Yukina (mother) Mihara Hiromitsu (father) Yoshina Yuuka (older sister)|home = Tokyo (Originally) Yumegahara (Currently)|appearance = IPPC01|voice = Kusunoki Tomori|cure = Cure Himmel|element = The Sky|weapon = Princess Jewel Tambourine|tcolor = Purple}} '|美原そら}} is the lead cure of ''Infinity! Princess Pretty Cure''. A shy and nerdy girl, Sora is an intelligent girl who has an extreme interest in manga, mainly magical girl and shōjo-ai. However, due to being way above average height for girls her age and her interests in writing magical girl stories, she is often bullied and had to move from her previous school in Tokyo to Noble Academy in order to focus on her dreams of becoming a fiction author. After meeting Camillia and Aurora from the Hope Kingdom as well as activating her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, she transforms into the Princess of The Vast Skies, . Her theme colour is purple. History Childhood, Life in Tokyo and Life in her Old School As a child and when living in Tokyo, Sora was always very tall for her age and was often teased and even bullied due to her over average height which caused Sora to silently distance herself off from every student at school. As this continued, Sora got into manga of the themes of both magical girl and, strangely, shōjo-ai which caused her to continuously read them to keep herself entertained. This then lead her to begin writing stories about magical girls with shōjo-ai present, causing her to attract the attention of a student known around the school as Minamigawa Alex, who started to pretend to be Sora's friend with intentions of revealing Sora's stories. As Sora and Alex "grew closer" as "friends", Sora showed Alex one of her stories and gave her a photocopied version to have so she could read through and give her opinion on the story. This then lead to Alex, the next day, to put up the story all over the school and, when Sora learned that people were reading her story after arriving at school, she grew greatly embarrassed and received greater amounts of verbal abuse causing her to grow lonely and depressed to the point her mother, Yukina, noticed and decided to take action by visiting the principal of the school and telling him that Sora has been humiliated and bullied to the point of depression. However, when the principal told Yukina that he couldn't do anything to stop the situation leading Yukina to the only remaining choice of moving to the town of Yumegahara; and they moved to Yumegahara the following week. Transfer to Royal Academy Meeting Camellia and Aurora First Transformation into Cure Himmel and First Battle Appearance Having a height of 171cm (5' 7"), Sora is very tall for her age, being above average height for a 13-year old. Sora has very dark brown hair that is rather short, reaching to a few inches above her shoulders. Her casual wear consists of a very pale purple long sleeved jumper with a dark purple tank top worn underneath whilst also wearing a light grey skirt with the bottom of the skirt being slightly bumpy with the addition of wearing a pair of nearly opaque tights and light purple flats with slightly pointed toe caps. Her eyes are a lime green colour. When transformed, she remains the same height however her hair grows noticeably longer, growing out to just above her backside while going slightly wavier, and shifts from dark brown to a vivid purple and gains a light blue ombré. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless, bright purple dress where the front of the dress splits at around her waist, revealing a lavender dress underneath that covers a bright but very pale purple ruffled petticoat, while the back of the dress continues and links the split front pieces together at the back. Her boots are a pale purple and have much more paler purple flaps that cover around the top quarter of both boots. On top of her sleeveless dress, in the center, a golden brooch is seen and two pieces of translucent purple fabric come off both sides of the brooch and loop around her shoulders. On her head, a cloud looking crown with purple jewels filling the gaps can be seen with the addition of a couple of hair flicks coming off the left side of her fringe. Personality A shy and nerdy girl, Sora is an intelligent girl who has an extreme interest in manga, mainly magical girl and shōjo-ai. However, due to being way above average height for girls her age and her interests in writing magical girl stories, she is often bullied and had to move from her previous school in Tokyo to Royal Academy in order to focus on her dreams of becoming a fiction author. Relationships Cure Himmel is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sora who is the Princess of the Vast Skies, her theme colour being purple. To transform, Sora needs her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key with the addition of having to shout "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Himmel Celeste, which she can only perform if she's in her Mode Elegant. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Himmel's main purification attack, which requires her to be in her Mode Elegant in order to perform it. Etymology means "beautiful field" with meaning "beautiful" while means "field". , despite being given in hiragana, means "sky" when given in the kanji 空'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/sora This is an obvious reference to her Cure Alter ego, where she is the Princess of the Vast Skies. Therefore, her name means "sky of the beautiful field" or "beautiful field of the sky". ''Cure Himmel is the German word for "sky".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/german-english/himmel Songs Sora's voice actress, '''Kusunoki Tomori, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays with the addition of participating in duets and group songs with TBA. Solo * [[Sky's Promise|'Sky's Promise']] Duet/Group Trivia Gallery References Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Infinity! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Infinity! Princess Pretty Cure Characters